Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thermo bypass valve, and more particularly, to a thermo bypass valve to sense a failure situation of a valve due to a leak of a thermal expansion material filled in the valve and prevent oil from overheating at the time of a failure situation and a method for controlling a failure of the thermo bypass valve.
Description of Related Art
In a vehicle, oil is supplied to lubricate an engine, in which the oil is supplied through oil passages which are formed in each lubrication part, a cylinder block, and a cylinder head in the engine to serve to reduce a friction of the entire engine, prevent the engine from wearing, and cool heat of a friction portion or heat of a piston.
Referring to FIG. 1, the engine oil stored in an oil pan 1 is pumped by an oil pump 2 when the engine is operated and is supplied to an oil filter 3 and supplied to a main gallery 4 formed in the cylinder block and the cylinder head via the oil filter 3 to perform a lubrication action and the engine oil which finishes the lubrication action again drops to the oil pan 1 at a lower portion of the cylinder block and is stored in the oil pan to repeat the above action.
Meanwhile, when a temperature of the oil suddenly rises, there is a need to cool the oil. In this case, the oil is cooled by passing through an oil cooler 6 through a thermostat valve 5 and then is pumped to the oil filter.
However, the failure situation of the valve which causes a wax (thermal expansion material) filled in a thermostat to be leaked due to various causes during an operation of the valve may occur. In this case, the piston does not move and thus the thermostat is not operated, such that the oil flows in the oil filter at all times independent of the temperature of the oil, thereby causing the engine oil to overheat.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2005-0038486 entitled “Bypass Structure of Engine Oil Filter Bracket Having Relief Valve in Response to Temperature” has been introduced.
However, there is a problem in that the above method hardly determines the failure situation of the valve.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.